She Will Be Loved
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: A trade request from Quizilla, it's a yuri with OC/Tsubaki.


Me: Alright another one of the requests I had to finish... I hope you guys like it ^^

* * *

Name- Matsuri Hinamori

Age- 16

Appearance- Has long black hair down to waist, blue eyes. She wears a purple jacket with a light purple tube top, and a light purple skirt and black boots.

Personality- sweet, kind, likes to joke around, is a little bit perverted

Meister/Weapon/Witch- Meister

(If Meister) Whose your weapon and what kind- Her male friend Kiryu, who is a giant sword (Like Ichigo's from Bleach).

Background- She was from a long family of Meisters. She met Tsubaki when she was 13, and they became close friends. Then Maka came along and they formed a trio.

* * *

You walked along the streets of Death City humming lightly to yourself. You were on your way to Black Star's and Tsubaki's house to stay the night. Kiryu and Black Star decided to stay at your place so you thought it was only fair to go see Tsubaki. You sighed lightly, it was to bad that Maka and Soul were away on a mission but then again it gave you some alone time with Tsubaki. You blushed lightly thinking about being alone with her for the night but shook the thoughts away as you reached the house.

You knocked on the door as you heard light footsteps then the door opened to reveal a smiling Tsubaki.

"Hey you finally made it." she said cheerfully as you walked in side taking your boots off.

"Of course I made it, why wouldn't I come to see my favorite person." you said honestly as she blushed lightly.

You both walked through her huge house and made your way to her room as she closed her door gently behind you. You took your bag off your back tossing it onto the side of her bed and unzipped your jacket placing it on her chair then hoped onto her big fluffy bed as she went towards her movies looking towards you then back at them.

"So should we watch something while we do each others nails?" she asked as you nodded seeing her grab a movie (Of your choice.. I'd go for a horror movie at the moment.).

First you started as you began panting her nails with white tips and a star on her middle nails. You both laughed thinking about what Black Star would say but you knew Tsubaki liked stars anyway. She then began panting your nails purple with black tips as you smiled loving the colors.

You sat with your head on your knees as she did your toe nails and you watched her quietly. You couldn't help but see the way her breasts were mostly visible as she bent under you making a light blush come to your cheeks thinking about seeing them fully.

"Matsuri..?" you heard snapping you out of your thoughts noticing she finished and was looking at you.

"Hehe sorry.. It looks good." you said wiggling your toes as she laid her legs out.

You took hold of one of her feet and placed it on your lap as you began painting them while she watched you silently. You inwardly sighed, you weren't going to get anywhere if you didn't tell her how you felt.

You finished up her feet as your hair must have tickled her feet cause she laughed lightly.

"Hehe sorry." you said smiling as she moved her feet waving her hand to dry the paint.

"Hey Matsuri.." you heard her say as you turned towards Tsubaki and said, "Yea?"

"Is there someone that you like?" she asked with a light tint to her cheeks as you looked towards her surprised.

"Well.. I guess you could say that.. I mean I've liked someone for a long time and we're good friends so yea." you said honestly as she looked towards you in thought.

"So you're good friends with them?" she asked as you nodded smiling to yourself thinking about her.

You saw her sigh lightly as you looked towards her, you knew she thought you were thinking about Maka, but in all truth all you wanted was her. She seemed to be thinking as you turned back to the screen trying to figure out if you should just tell her or not.

"Do they like you back?" she asked grabbing your attention again as you tapped your chin saying, "I'm not sure.. They've never said they did so who knows."

"Oh... well if it was me I would have been very flattered." she said blushing darkly as you smiled glad that she said that.

"Who do you think it is?" you asked making her blush again and turn away embarrassed.

"Maka right? I mean you're good friends with her after all.." she said not making eye contact as you laughed lightly making her turn towards you.

"No it's not Maka... but very close." you said as she thought for a moment.

"But.. You're good friends with really me and Maka.. Are you hiding a friend from me?" she said slightly offended as you laughed again shaking your head.

"No I'm not... you don't have to worry about that." you said waving your hands as she began thinking again.

"Well if it's a good friend.. And not Maka... I..I don't know who it is." she said flustered as you sighed lightly looking at her.

"Who else am I good friends with besides Maka?" you asked getting all fours and looking at her as she looked in your eyes.

"Well.. Besides Maka there's m–" she stopped short her eyes widening as she blushed again making you smile seeing the light bulb go off above her head.

"Me." she finished as you smiled wider saying, "Bingo... so are you still flattered?"

She nodded quickly as you moved closer saying, "Good."

You pressed your lips to hers as she tensed up not expecting you to do that but relaxed just as quickly kissing you back. You smiled into the kiss and pushed her back onto her bed and climbed on top of her as her beat red face began to lighten. You straddled her hips as your leg brushed against her thigh and inch her legs apart. Your hands grabbed onto her outfit lifting it up higher as her hands held onto your neck keeping you in a lip lock.

You moved down to her neck and began sucking on it as she made a little noise of pleasure making you suck on that spot harder while your hands rubbed on the outside of her panties.

"Matsuri.." she whispered as her hands slowly went over your tube top and slipping it over your head.

You finally had enough with her outfit and pulled it all the way off to reveal that she hadn't worn a bra and her panties were already soaked and waiting for more. You grabbed onto her large breasts as she squeaked and moaned while her eyes closed tightly. Your thumbs rolled along her hardening buds as she grabbed a hold of the sheets below her holding in her moans.

You furrowed your eye brows wanting to get the reaction out of her so you brought your mouth over her right nipple and began sucking and licking at it making it harden completely.

"Ma..Matsuri!" she piped up moaning as you smirked against her skin.

You switched sides and began doing what you did before as she shivered and arched towards you in desperation to get closer. You began kissing down her body till you got to her pantie line and looked up at her as she blushed avoiding eye contact. You hooked your fingers onto them and slipped them off flicking them out of the way as her eyes closed waiting for you to start.

You pulled off the rest of your clothes tossing them to the side as you climbed back up towards her kissing her nose.

"Do you not want to see me first?" you asked giggling at her reaction and sitting up letting her eyes look you over.

"You're very pretty Matsuri." she said giving you a cute smile as you smirked laying one of your fingers over her entrance.

"Why don't I get out a top I've been saving for tonight... after all we wouldn't want to do anything to mess up our nails now would we?" you said smirking as she looked towards you unsurely but nodded anyway.

You went through your bag and pulled out a double sided strap on as she looked at it worriedly as you pushed one side inside of you and strapped it on. You straddled her hips again and smiled reassuringly as she nodded giving you the okay while you pushed it inside her in one quick motion.

"Matsuri.." she groaned biting her lip as you moaned feeling your body against hers.

She began bucking begging you to move as you smiled doing so as you both moaned in union feeling it push deeper inside of you both. You began pumping it inside of the both of you as she made noises of pleasure while bucking higher up not wanting to be apart from you. You grabbed her leg and wrapped it around you as you pushed downward feeling it go in deeper.

"Tsubaki.." you moaned as she grabbed onto your breasts and began squeezing them gently and pinching your nipples as they were hardening under her delicate touch.

You began bitting and sucking her neck as light pants left your lips making her shiver under you. Her bucks began to get more quick and frantic as you knew she was nearing her peak and you weren't far behind her. Her breasts bounced violently underneath you as you grabbed a hold of them and let your teeth graze over them and swirl your tongue around them.

"Mat..suri.. I.." she tried to say but was silenced as she cried out coming onto the strap on as her juices began dripping down her leg.

You felt the knot in your stomach tighten as the room's temperature seemed to rise rapidly and your moans became more desperate begging for a release.

"Tsu..oh..Baki!" you screamed out coming as you kept yourself from falling on her while your juices dripped onto Tsubaki.

You pulled the strap on out of her as she mumbled lightly feeling a little emptier and you unstrapped it from yourself and putting it out of the way as you crawled back towards her.

"I love you Matsuri.." she said breathlessly as you smiled holding her close and whispering, "And I will always love you."

* * *

Me: Okiedokie that's all for now, I'll be working on the Naurto Lemon Series and such so I hope it wont take me long to finish. Oh and don't forget to review please.


End file.
